jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jumping Ground
The Jumping Ground is an American animated series, created by Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon that is broadcast on Cartoon Network. The series began in 1998 and is on its eighteenth season with a total of 269 episodes, and 9 specials, as of April 8, 2015. It has also won five Emmy Awards and has been nominated for various other awards. The series revolves mainly around four school kids; PuffPuff Humbert, Lance Patrick, Zowie Hosker, and Rob Broflovski, but in later years it has introduced a number of other characters. The show has featured at least three cybernetic aliens designated as The Stig. The show has also caused a number of controversies from its contents, as well as how it tends to parody people and events. Along with The Simpsons, Arthur, and South Park, it is is the forth longest-running cartoon in America. History Characters Main Characters PuffPuff Lance Zowie Rob Melvin The Stig Family members Townsfolk School students School faculty Occasional characters Minor characters Episodes Controversies Christianity Jesus Christ Virgin Mary "200" and "201" In the episode "200", they built up the fact that the next episode would feature Muhammad, the prophet of the Muslim faith. A New York-Revolution Muslim site warned Eisenhower and Vernon that many Muslims might want to kill them. The second part, "201", was heavily censored by Cartoon Network, including the final speech by Lance about free speech, ironically. Racism There have been two times where the show has been criticized for racism. Among one of those controversies is where the main characters go across Burma and Thailand in lorries with the PuffPuff is quoted as saying "That is a proud moment, but there's a slope on it." as a native crosses the bridge, 'slope' being a pejorative for Asians. The second one is an unaired version of the Season 15 episode HUMANCENTiPAD, where Rob uses the eeny meeny miny moe rhyme to pick between the the two iPads, which has historically included the word "nigger". He mumbles through that part of the rhyme, and the Daily Mirror accused him of mumbling "nigger". In the aired version of the scene, he says the word 'teacher' instead of the racial epithet. After denying the incident, once video evidence surfaced, co-creator Lee Eisenhower apologized for the incident on his Twitter page. Though this incident happened before the 'slope' comment in the Burma special, it did not surface until afterwards and the combined complaints caused many public figures to call for the show to be cancelled and ultimately resulted in a 'final warning' from Cartoon Network regarding racist remarks, along with any controversial subject concerning the show. Falklands War Reference After the eighth episode of Season 18, Cock Magic, aired, the show became entangled in a controversy regarding the number plate displayed by a nearby Chevrolet Impala during one of the episode's scenes: H982 FKL. Local Argentinians in Ushuaia claimed that the plate was a reference to the Falklands War of 1982, a sensitive topic in Argentina. In response to the Argetinian's threats, later reruns showed an edited version of the number plate - H1 VAE - before entering Ushuaia in the hopes that this would keep the mob at bay. The Patagonia Thanksgiving Special, which aired two days after the episode, features a car-based football match between England and Argentina in Ushuaia as the finale to the special, with a BE11 END plate to be swapped over for the H1 VAE plate once in Ushuaia. However, the crew were banned from using the location by the local government shortly after their arrival in to Ushuaia. Although the production team has since proved that the H982 FKL number plate was the original one that the Chevrolet Impala had displayed since the day it was manufactured, debate has still continued as to whether or not the car was specifically chosen for its plate or if in fact the plate's hidden meaning was known to the production crew prior to the commencement of the episode's production. Animation Music Theme Music Opening Sequence International Broadcast Awards Trivia Category:The Jumping Ground Category:Shows